


The War Has Arrived

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Series: The Untold Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sirius Black, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Child Abuse, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Hurt Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Has Anxiety, James and Sirius are Platonic Soulmates, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), PETER PETTIGREW EXISTS, Pansexual Remus Lupin, Protective James Potter, Protective Remus Lupin, Severus Snape Bashing, The Black Family are the literal worst, The Marauders Sixth Year, The Marauders Year Six, The Potter family are the best, Will Moderate Comments If Neccessary, asexual character written by asexual author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: The ceaseless presence of the war looms ever closer. As the Marauders face a new year at Hogwarts, a singular question hovers over them all: who will be the first affected?---The Marauders Sixth Year*part of a chronological series, but can be read as a stand-alone and was written as such*
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Untold Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718398
Kudos: 20





	The War Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts with Sirius running away to the Potters, so the first couple of chapters will be pretty heavy on the topic of child abuse. If that is something you're not comfortable with, turn around now or head straight to chapter six. The effects will still be touched upon after that point, but they won't be the focal point, which the earlier chapters will be.
> 
> This first chapter is also just letters to give a quick overview of their summer. The real story will start in the next chapter

10/07/76

Rem,

I hope this chocolate reaches you on time, I had to sneak out to get it, and the opportunity to do so took longer than I thought it would.

Wishing you a safe moon and a speedy recovery <3

Love, 

Sirius

10/07/76

Remus,

Good luck with the moon, mate. I promise to send you chocolate as soon as I can. 

-Peter

* * *

12/07/76

Remmy!!

How'd it go? Hopefully not too bad, but however it went, this should cheer you up a bit! Enclosed is a care package that my mum made to give to you.

I hope this reaches you at the right time, it should do, Yori is pretty good at this kinda thing, but if it didn't I apologise. 

Anyway, have a speedy recovery! And always know that you are welcome over here if you ever need a change of scenery.

Your bestest ever friend, James. 

PS. Do NOT feel like this is charity. My mum loves to mother other people, and I will not allow you to feel guilty over accepting this. Ok? Ok.

12/07/76

Dear Siri,

Thanks for the chocolate baby, but you really didn't have to! I don’t want you to risk getting your parents angry for me.

Sorry this is a short letter, just really tired right now. I'll write you a longer one soon!

Love, Remus

12/07/76

Pete,

Same old, really. Nothing bad and nothing good. 

Just painfully average.

-Remus

12/07/76

Jim!

Tell your mum thanks for me, I really didn't expect this! She really didn't have to, but I promise I won't feel guilty over it, okay? Or at least not too much.

And the moon was okay, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hope you are well,

-Remus

* * *

13/07/76

My dearest Moony,

Of course I will, but we both know that she won't accept thanks. She feels as though it is the least she can do, and honestly, I agree. 

We all wish we could do more to help, so just accept it and sulk like the grumpy wolf you are.

And honestly! If you didn't want the fuss, you shouldn't have told her! Telling mum about your furry little problem was probably the worst thing you ever did. 

-Your dearest Prongs 

PS. She was hounding me all night with worry, and I blame you entirely.

13/07/76

My most annoying friend, James,

I'm pretty sure it was you who said that it was a good idea, but maybe my mind is making up all of your not so subtle hints that she is a 'very open-minded' person 

-Your ever suffering friend, Remus

13/07/76

I know I didn't have to get it for you, Rem,

But I wanted to, so don't worry about my family. I promise I'm fine. 

You deserve all the comfort I can give you, and I hope you know that. I hate that you have to do this on your own during the summer, so this was the least I could do.

Speaking of, how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad.

Love you lots and hope you are well,

Sirius

13/07/76

Pete!

Your family came up in conversation at dinner today. Apparently your lot are getting as bad as the 'stains of dishonour' and 'traitors to their kind' aka the Potters.

Thought that would make you smile

As my father would say, 'I hope you're proud of yourself.' Only I actually mean it.

-An extremely amused, Sirius

* * *

14/07/76

Padfoot,

Looks like my cunning plan is working. Soon you will all stand in awe at the power and influence of the Pettigrews

-Peter

14/07/76

Maybe so, Remus. Maybe so.

-James

14/07/76

Oh ho! Everyone look out for Peter, the most devious boy in the year.

I, a mere humble Black, bow to your infinite wisdom

14/07/76

Siri,

Same old, it was just the usual exhaustion that comes with the transformation. 

How's everything going with you? Your family giving you a hard time? 

I know you said not to worry, but that is a futile request and I hope you know that.

Love, Remus

* * *

15/07/76

Dear Sirius,

I do not appreciate such sarcastic remarks about my character, and am issuing a formal request for you to cease such actions. 

The Pettigrew name will not be slandered by you're lack of belief in our ability to be cunning and 'devious'. 

Many thanks,

Peter

PS- How long do you think it will be until James gets bored this year?

15/07/76

Dearest Moons,

Same old, really. It’s no worse than usual, so no need to worry about lil ol' me. I know you say it's futile, but I'm just as stubborn as you are.

I'm glad you're okay though. And you're free until next month now! 

Hope you do something fun with your family, how are they anyway?

I miss you a lot,

Love, Sirius

15/07/76

Dearest Pads,

Your 'usual' is still terrible, so no, I'm gonna worry about you. 

It looks as though we are at a standstill here, so I'll change the topic. Just know that this is not me giving in.

My family are fine, and they're probably planning something now the moon is out of the way. When I find out, I'll tell you all about it.

I miss you too, I didn't realise how bad summer would suck now!

Love you lots, Remus

* * *

16/07/76

Wormy,

I bet it will be no longer than a week. He's nothing without us.

\- Sirius

P.S. In your last, you slandered your own name by using the incorrect version of 'your'. Just thought I should let you know. 

16/07/76

Dear Sirius,

I formally request for you to shut up.

Sincerely, 

Peter

P.S. I bet less than a week for the same reasons

* * *

18/07/76

Dear all,

I am very bored, and need some company. Anyone wanna come over at some point this week? 

I need entertainment.

This has been a PSA. 

-Your ever-so neglected friend, James

18/07/76

James,

Sorry, mate. But after last summer, they are taking no chances and I'm not allowed to leave the house. 

Hope you have fun with the others though!

-Sirius

P.S. Tell Peter he was right, I would do it myself but he told me to shut up and I am honouring his request

18/07/76

Really James?

It's not even been two weeks yet, and you're already bored? Sorry, mate, but I'm gonna spend more time with my family before I have to see your face again. 

Come back to me next month,

Remus

18/07/76

Sure, James.

Are the others gonna be there? I just want to know if I need to bring more cookies or if I can tell my mum she can stop baking. 

I've known you all for years! There's no reason for me to buy your friendship!!

-Peter (who is currently drowning in baked goods)

* * *

19/07/76

Unfortunately not Pete, unfortunately not.

Sirius definitely can't because of last summer, and Remus wants to actually spend some time with his parents, you know, like a loser. 

Does the 23rd work? It’s the day after letters come out, so I don't know if your family may have any shopping trips planned or something.

Also, no need to tell her to stop. More cookies are more cookies! I'll eat them if you don't.

-James (who is very happy that at least you care, unlike that traitor Moony)

P.S. Sirius told me to tell you that you won? And that he's not allowed to speak to you?

* * *

20/07/76

Prongs,

Yeah that works, we don't want to go buy stuff until results come out. No need to buy a bunch of textbooks only to find out that you're not allowed to take the NEWT classes, am I right? 

Also, it's funny how you call him a loser, yet you never come round ours when we invite you…

-Wormtail

P.S- I know, and am very glad he is honouring my request. Tell him I request payment at first opportunity

20/07/76

Aww, poor little naïve wormy,

I invite all you round because my parents are the best, we all know this. Anyway, he says he will come over later in the summer so he's not completely abandoning us. 

Maybe I labelled him a traitor a tad too soon.

Never mind! 

And yeah, we're doing the thing with results too, even though I'm certain I smashed the exams. They were so easy! 

Will see you soon, then mate. 

-James

P.S- Tell him yourself. I'm not gonna get Yori to fly across the city just to deliver one sentence.

* * *

21/07/76

Dear traitor,

Sure, James. I'll see your weak ass in a couple of days then

Peter (who is very disappointed in you right now)

* * *

29/07/76

Remus,

My parents are getting on my case and my replies may be a bit spotty for a bit. Everything is fine! I'm just being forced to spend more time 'learning the ways of the Blacks'. You know how it is.

I didn't want you to worry if I didn't reply for a while, so I thought I should let you know.

Miss and love you loads, and desperately wishing summer was over already,

Sirius

* * *

30/07/76

Sirius,

Ok. We've already established that I'm always going to worry, but thanks for warning me. 

Is everything ok? Or as ok as it can be?

Miss and love you loads too, 

Remus

* * *

31/07/76

Rem,

Things have actually been better than usual! I'm being forced to spend so much time with people outside of the inner circles that they can't cause as much damage as I'm sure they would like.

Still wish I could be with you and the guys though,

Love, Sirius

31/07/76

Jamie,

Remus is worrying unnecessarily, and I'm not too sure how to do this whole boyfriend thing properly. So can you please not go to him with any concerns for me?

I don't want him stressing when he could be enjoying his summer.

Thanks a bunch!

-Sirius

31/07/76

Siri,

I'm happy to hear that things are a little better! Any improvement is good, right?

I wish you were with us too, but I understand how dangerous that could be for you. 

I miss you a lot! But don't rush to write to me if you are unable to. I don't want you putting yourself in your family's bad books for something like this.

Take all the time you need,

Love, Remus

31/07/76

Sure, Siri,

But what brought this on? Is everything good? Or at least, as good as it's gonna get? 

Just say the word and we'll come and get you.

-James (who is seriously concerned right now)

* * *

01/08/76

Sirius,

Did my last letter get lost or something? Yori came back empty handed, please tell me that I just didn't tie the letter on properly or something. 

Please tell me you're ok, Siri.

-James

* * *

04/08/76

Sirius,

It's been days and you haven't answered the mirror or my letters. Are you okay? I'm getting really worried now. I haven't talked to Remus like you asked, but in all honesty you telling me not to talk to him right before you stop answering makes me even more concerned. I'm starting to think that his worry isn't 'unnecessary'.

What's going on, Sirius?

Please, even if you don't wanna talk at least let me know that you are getting these. Flash the mirror on and off or something? I promise I won't push any more if that's what you want.

Please?

-James

* * *

05/08/76

Please Siri

* * *

07/08/76

Sirius?

I am actually scared now. You have three days and if you still haven't replied, not only am I gonna be letting Remus know, but I will personally be coming to get you. 

Just please let me know that they haven't killed you or something. 

Please.

-James

* * *

12/08/76

Remus,

Come to my house asap. Sirius needs you.


End file.
